


Opening Night

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: It's opening night, and Christina debuts her dance to Adam's music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Adam and Christina's story ...

Opening night … this is the most exciting performance of every season. But sadly, I could care less right now.

I slogged through my usual morning routine with no joy. I made something to eat and it had no taste.

As I made my way to the theatre, I felt completely unmotivated. When I arrived, my expression was empty and meaningless.

My entire existence had become pathetic, and all because I missed HIM …

Sitting down in front of the mirror, I sighed. The reflection was almost foreign to me. Normally on opening night, my face hurts from smiling so much, and I can hardly sit still long enough to do my hair and makeup.

Today, however, it’s like a stranger is looking back at me. There is nothing but sadness in my eyes, and a longing in my heart.

One by one, my fellow dancers come in to say hi and tell me to “break a leg.” At least they’re excited about my debut solo tonight.

Putting on a brave face each time, I thank them and wish them the same. I wonder if they can see that I’m lying.

Hearing the 1 hour call, I get up and head to the rehearsal room. The entire company has a 30 minute warm-up. Maybe this will help get me in the right frame of mind …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _This is not good_ , I thought as I set the glass down yet again. I only have more than one glass if I’m exceptionally hungry, or if something is bothering me.

Last night did not go as planned. I went to Christina’s residence. I thought that if I checked up on her, I’d feel better and I could finally put her out of my mind.

_What was I thinking?!?!_

As I approached the old building, I noticed the light coming from her apartment. Then I saw her sitting in the window seat with a book. She looked so peaceful as she read.

I knew it was wrong to watch her like that, but I couldn’t tear myself away. This yearning that I felt for her was only getting stronger.

For nearly two hours I had stood there in the shadows, content just to glance upon her studious figure.

Despite my best efforts, Christina had invaded my very being and made me … feel … something.

I had rejected the idea of accepting her invitation. I knew that if I went to see her perform, my … feelings … for her would only strengthen.

Eve would tell me to man up and admit that I like the girl … a lot. I smiled as I thought about her. She would like Christina; she’d say that only a fellow artist would be able to tolerate me.

_My beloved Eve … how very much I miss you …_

Realizing that drinking more would not help my cause, I securely fastened the lid, gathered my things, and stored them away.

Eve was right; I did like Christina. And despite everything that I have tried to change that, nothing has worked. Granted, I am quite … tenacious, but still … I wanted to see her, to play for her, to be with her …

Christina felt the same way; of that I was quite certain. But would she change her mind after she learned the truth? Or should I not even tell her?

And therein lies the problem … while we may care for each other, a relationship cannot happen. I refuse to allow her to suffer in any sort of way because of me.

Again, Eve’s voice taunted me … _Don’t you think that she is already suffering? You sent her away. You haven’t contacted her. She probably thinks you don’t care about her …_

The problem, truly, is that I do care, TOO much.

As I slumped down in the chair, I glanced at the clock. I needed to make a decision, and soon. And I knew that whatever decision I made, it wasn’t going to end well …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After our warm-up was done, I returned to my dressing room and finished getting ready. As I was securing my headpiece, one of my fellow dancers came in.

“Are you ok? You don’t seem yourself,” she asked.

“I’m fine,” I replied.

“No, you’re not. You haven’t been ok for a while now,” she pressed.

Sighing, I answered, “I’m just really nervous about my solo.”

She regarded me for a moment, and I prayed that she believed me. I just wanted to be left alone.

Smiling, she said, “I would be too. But you killed it in rehearsal yesterday! Everybody was blown away! I’m sure you’ll do a fabulous job tonight!”

Nodding, I thanked her, and she finally left.

Sinking into my chair, I touched up my makeup a final time, and added a few more bobby pins to my headpiece. With one last glance in the mirror, I sighed, and made my way upstairs to stay warm backstage.

Being the dutiful performer, I put on my best stage persona and did the two other pieces very well. The other girls were so proud of our dances, and equally ecstatic at all the applause that we received.

Grateful that I had accomplished half of my goal, I returned to dressing room and closed the door. There were 3 more pieces before the intermission, and then my piece was the final one before bows.

I sighed sadly as I began to dress for my solo. For as excited as I had initially been, right now I just wanted to go home and cry.

Even though I couldn’t see into the audience, I knew in my heart that Adam wasn’t there. It was foolish of me to think he’d come, especially considering that he sent me away the last time I went to see him.

As I heard the intermission bell ring, there was a knock on my door. Putting on my best excited face, I opened it to see Carmen on the other side.

“May I?” she asked.

“Of course,” I answered, allowing her in.

She shut the door behind her and gestured for me to sit down.

“I want you to sit there and listen. Understand?” she said, staring at me.

I nodded, suddenly worried.

“Over the last week or so, there has been a distinct change in your attitude and behavior. And I have not liked it one bit. Honestly, I was very concerned at dress rehearsal yesterday.

But your solo was absolutely incredible. I want to channel that same … energy, emotion, passion … and do it again tonight. Can you do that for me?” Carmen said.

I was stunned. I really thought she was going to yell at me. Or at the very least, I thought she would be disappointed by the mechanical way in which I performed my other two dances.

“Christina!” she screamed.

“Yes!” I replied quickly. “Yes, I can.”

“Be sure that you do,” she said with a stern look.

After she left, I slumped back into my chair. I felt like crying even more than I did before.

_How am I going to do this …?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was very pleased to see that some people still knew how to dress appropriately when going to the theater.

However, I was a bit surprised that my tuxedo didn’t turn more heads. It was, after all, nearly 150 years old. I didn’t have much a choice, but once again, it was Eve who convinced me to wear it.

I purposely arrived five minutes before the curtain, so as to interact with as few people as possible. My mezzanine seats were perfect; Christina truly understood how to watch a performance.

Admittedly, I was both nervous and excited to see Christina dance. I knew that her first two pieces were classical standards, but I could not wait to see her.

Sadly, although not surprisingly, I was disappointed. Her performances were mechanical. There was no joy or passion in them. This was NOT the woman who came to my home and danced for me.

Something was decidedly wrong, and unfortunately, I was the cause.

During the intermission I remained in my seat, avoiding everyone. I was not a religious man – I never was – but I prayed that somehow, she would turn things around. I hoped that Christina would show me, and everyone else, how amazing she truly was …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was backstage re-warming up and trying to focus on my solo. The final number before mine was currently on stage. I wasn’t nervous; I was scared.

My mind was racing with so many thoughts: _I need to perform well for Carmen. I can’t disappoint her. I can’t disappoint myself. What if he actually did come? What if he’s in the audience? I CANNOT let Adam down._

Then the strangest thing happened. I was focusing on my stretches, and I thought I heard someone whispering to me. I turned around, and obviously, I was in my corner, alone.

The rest of the company was already in place, awaiting my solo, and then the bows.

What was even weirder was that I couldn’t discern what was being said. I only heard my name. But there was no time to dwell on it. I needed to get into my place.

Taking one final deep breath, I walked into the wings, and waited for the last number to end …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the curtain opened, I gasped. Christina was center stage, holding her pose, wearing a stunning burgundy lace costume, and bathed only in a blue spotlight.

The first chords of my music began to play, and she started to dance.

It was utterly exquisite. This was what I had been expecting to see when she danced earlier. Christina had allowed the music to permeate her being; she was at one with my music.

She moved effortlessly across the stage, and I could sense how my music had meshed with her soul. The performance was breathtaking.

As the end approached, I gasped again. Christina was crying. Probably the only other patrons that could see her tears were the ones seated in the first rows in the orchestra.

When she took her final pose and the music ended, the entire theatre erupted in applause. It was deafening.

She remained still as the curtain closed, and I not only felt the smile spreading across my face, but also the most wondrous of sensations consuming me …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I glanced up ever so slightly to make sure that the curtain was fully closed, and I stood up to run off stage. However, the stage manager was motioning for me to stay.

I was being honored with a curtain call. _OH MY GOD!!!!!!_

Two members of the crew ran to the center and grabbed the edges of the curtain. I quickly ran forward, and they opened to the curtain just enough for me to take a bow.

The thunderous applause was overwhelming as I did the standard ballet curtsey/bow. Glancing into the audience, I nearly shrieked. They were rewarding me with a standing ovation.

I did one more bow before backing up, silently pleading with the crew to close the curtain. After they did, I ran off stage, and tried to regain my composure for the final bows.

My fellow dancers were all congratulating me; it was surreal. I knew I danced well; it felt almost as it did when I danced for Adam.

As the bows started, I kept taking slow, deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I had one last part to perform before the final curtain.

Hearing my cue, I went back out and did my final piece, which was just a few steps from Adam’s dance. _Adam …_

We then all took one final bow, reveling in the applause of our obviously pleased audience.

When the curtain finally closed, the entire company let out a collected sigh of relief. We all congratulated each other, and everyone started heading back to their dressing rooms.

I was one of the last ones to clear the stage, as more of my fellow dancers came to congratulate me. I was almost to the stairs when I heard Carmen.

“Christina!”

I stopped and turned around. Carmen was approaching me with some important looking people.

“This is Christina,” Carmen said, “She choreographed and performed that last number.”

Suddenly they were all speaking at once, congratulating and praising me. Each of them either hugged me or shook my hand.

While it was very flattering, all I really wanted to do was take off all the makeup, get changed and go home.

After repeatedly thanking each of them, Carmen finally escorted them off the stage, and I was able to escape.

Given that I had spent time on stage with some of the wealthier patrons and board members, almost everyone else had already left.

Grateful for not having to interact with anyone else, I slipped into my dressing and shut the door.

Reaching off to the side I turned on the light, and took a few slow steps. I stopped in the middle of the small and started to cry.

The whole night had been so overwhelming, and I was so exhausted. I didn’t even care that I was about to slump onto the floor.

But that never happened. As my legs start to give way, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me.

I froze until I heard a dark, rich, reverent voice in my ear …

“Christina…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
